


kiss me right

by foxtrot12



Series: bmc (mainly boyf riends) [2]
Category: Be More Chill, Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Making Out, blushy boys, michael is embarrassing, theyre total dorks who don't know what to di
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtrot12/pseuds/foxtrot12
Summary: michael and jeremy are inexperienced.  fortunately, there's a wikihow for everything.





	kiss me right

"Jeremy?” Michael murmured, resting on Jeremy's chest as he peered up at him.  His fingers moved nervously, pulling and playing with his sweatshirt.  Jeremy moved his phone out of the way to look down at Michael.

“What's up?”

“I—uh,” he stammered, feeling his cheeks heating up uncomfortably.  “I was thinking…,” Michael’s eyes fell to focus on his fingers, which were moving faster now, “maybe we could, I don't know…,” Michael could _definitely_ feel the heat radiating off of his cheeks by this point, “make out?” 

“Make out?” Jeremy repeated, a small smile creeping onto his lips.  “I've, uh, n-never really made out with anyone before.”  Jeremy turned his head to the side, feeling a blush of his own blossoming.  

“Yeah, neither have I…,” Michael murmured, glancing back up at his boyfriend.  

Michael was completely enamored with Jeremy and the softness of his lips, the cute little jittery smile he has when he's nervous, the way he blushes and stutters so easily, the way his hair feels when Michael runs his fingers through it.  Michael didn't care if neither of them knew what to do, he didn't care if it was going to be messy, he just wanted to make out with that boy and never stop.

“Haven't you ever,  _ ya know _ , with a girl?” Michael asked quietly.

“I-uh,  _ barely _ ,” Jeremy replied, fidgeting under Michael’s weight.  “But that was mainly me standing uselessly while  _ they _ kissed  _ me _ .”  

Michael couldn't hold back his small chuckle.  “Dude, I always knew you were the romancer in this relationship.”

Jeremy punched Michael's shoulder.  “Sh-shut up!” 

Michael smiled innocently up at Jeremy, batting his eyelashes in the most unconvincingly sweet way Jeremy had ever seen.  Pushing himself up, Michael turned around to face Jeremy.

“So… how are we going to do this?  Do you think I should take my glasses off?  They kinda get in the way when you kiss me…”

Jeremy shrugged, his eyes wandering back to his phone.  “We could always look it up,” he joked, waving his phone in the air.

“That's a great idea!” Michael exclaimed, leaning forward to snatch the phone out of Jeremy's grasp.  He quickly unlocked the phone, his thumbprint already stored in Jeremy's phone, and went onto the internet.

“D-dude, I was joking—,” Jeremy stuttered, shocked that Michael was so willing to take his dumb joke seriously.  “You're not really looking it up—are you?”

“Yeah!” Michael replied, busily scrolling through results.  Jeremy leaned down, trying to see the screen around Michael's hunched form.  “Here, look!” he shouted, pushing the phone up to Jeremy's face, who stumbled backwards in shock.  “A WikiHow!” 

“You're kidding…,”Jeremy mumbled, taking the phone and thumbing through the steps.

“This is a  _ gold mine,  _ Jeremy!” Michael exclaimed, growing more excited by the second as he snatched the phone back.  “Look, step one…,” Michael read through the entire step before continuing.  “‘Eye contact!’  C'mon, gimme your face it says we should touch foreheads.” 

Before Jeremy could interject, Michael was pressing his forehead to Jeremy's.  In the process, Michael had climbed onto his lap to gain some height on Jeremy, leveling their eyes.  Jeremy felt a hand on his thigh but he barely noticed; he couldn't take his eyes off of Michael's— he watched his line of sight sweep across all of Jeremy's features before staring hungrily at his lips.  Jeremy moved to close the gap between their lips just as Michael pulled back.

“Good!  Step one mastered!”  

Jeremy's eyes widened, hastily moving to smooth down the front of his shirt and run a hand through his hair.  He was flustered beyond belief and Michael didn't even seem to notice.

“Next step!  ‘Move slowly and gently’… Hmm… Oh!  It mentions French kissing!” Michael shot Jeremy a mischievous look before returning to the list.  His embarrassment from before had quickly faded away, turning to excitement as he read up on what to do.

“‘Keep your hands busy’, of course, of course…  Oh ho, ‘tease your kissing partner’, doesn't that sound fun, Jer?” Michael laughed, getting caught up in the moment.  Jeremy pulled anxiously on the hem of his sleeves and gave Michael a jittery smile.

“‘Talk a little’… hmm… never thought of that before…  Well, I already know you like to be called Babe,” Michael teased.

“I-I don't think this is what the article means by ‘talk a little,’” Jeremy fired back, wanting to pull Michael into a kiss right then and there.

“Probably not,” Michael laughed, continuing to read regardless.  “This is important stuff, Jeremy!  Here look: step three of part two!  It mentions neck and jaw kissing!  Step four of part two, 'Stroke your kissing partner's hair’... As long as you don't mess it up.

“Michael,” Jeremy whined, pulling on the front of Michael's sweatshirt.  When Michael tilted his head to respond, Jeremy took his chance and grabbed Michael's cheeks, pulling him into a kiss.

At first it was rough:  Their lips collided at an awkward angle and their noses bumped together.  Their teeth accidentally clashed before they settled into a steady pace, Jeremy's hands moving from Michael's cheeks to his waist, pulling him closer.  Michael returned the kiss eagerly, desperately trying to remember the article's advice and failing.  All that he had read was lost in the hazy fog he experienced whenever he kissed Jeremy.

“I, uuuh,” Michael stammered when Jeremy finally pulled away, all of his breath lost.  “That, uh, wasn't in the article,” he murmured, feeling his blush darken when Jeremy laughed.

“You're an idiot,” he murmured, gently returning his lips to Michael’s.  

Their lips moved together in sync, a little sloppy at times, but neither noticed, too caught up in the moment.  Michael moved his lips to Jeremy's jaw, placing drawn out kisses across his skin, down to his neck.  Jeremy let out a quiet whimper, grabbing onto the front of Michael's sweatshirt and bunching the material in his hands.

“Guess my article wasn't so useless after all,” Michael murmured against Jeremy's skin, returning to his lips to peck his lips. 

“Sh-shut up,” Jeremy replied, his voice an octave higher than usual.  “Stop talking and show me what you learned,” he suggested, smiling as his lips brushed against Michael's.  “You said something about French kissing, yeah?” 

Michael's smile grew into a grin as he returned his lips to Jeremy's with a new passion, more than willing to teach Jeremy his newly learned techniques.

**Author's Note:**

> based on the chats with corgi.png on ig


End file.
